1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing an interior of a vapor phase deposition apparatus, a method for depositing a thin film and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various innovations on techniques for inhibiting a generation of particles in a metal compound film are actively made for the purpose of providing a stable formation of a metal compound film having improved quality by employing a vapor phase deposition apparatus. Typical example of such techniques includes a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-277,459. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-277,459 describes a technique for nitriding a Ti film disposed on a chamber interior wall or a shower head during a deposition process by containing NH3 gas and H2 gas in a deposition gas for depositing a metal compound film including Ti, and further removing chlorine from the formed titanium nitride to provide a film that has better resistance to be flaked off from the chamber interior wall.
Another typical example of such techniques includes a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-134,488. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-134,488 describes a technique for fluorinating an SiO2 film deposited on a chamber interior wall with radical to remove thereof, by separately introducing fluorine radical ion in every time after the multiple deposition process steps are carried out.